The present invention relates generally to the use of split washers to attach a device to a traditional bicycle with minimum experience or tools. More specifically, the invention relates to the conversion of a standard bicycle by consumers into a motorized bicycle. Bicycles are valuable vehicles in society today, whether used for pleasure, exercise or transportation. The use of bicycles as transport cuts emission pollution and is less costly than other means. Bicycles are used by young and old alike because of their relatively low cost and their benefits as transportation and as a form of exercise. However, despite widespread use of bicycles they may be used minimally, or may be altogether avoided, because of the physical effort required in bicycle riding. Particularly when traveling long distances, it may be difficult to sustain the exertion necessary to propel a bicycle. Yet, when used as a form of exercise, such physical exertion is desirable. It would be advantageous to have a bicycle that may be used with or without assistance of an auxiliary motor.
Various past endeavors have sought ways to add a motorized assist to a bicycle in order to reduce the physical exertion required of a rider. Techniques such as mounting a motor to the frame have been employed. In recent years, devices have allowed the bicycle to both be pedaled by a rider and propelled by a motor at the same time. The use of motors on bicycles has proven effective to allow a rider to either use his own physical effort to propel the bicycle or to gain assistance through the motor. Motorized bicycles have a motor which is connected by a roller chain to a sprocket at the bicycle""s rear wheel to propel the bicycle. The motor and chain turn the sprocket, which then turns the wheel. The rider of the bicycle need not exert any force to propel the bicycle.
Past problems with motorized bicycles include a cumbersome motor and the necessity for significant alterations to the standard bicycle. Often the sprocket set that came with the bicycle must be permanently replaced by a specialized sprocket set. This type of installation requires a fair amount of expertise that is generally beyond the casual cyclist. They must hire a trained professional to install the specialized sprocket set. The drawback addressed by the present invention is the past necessity that a bicycle be either purchased with the motor sprocket and motor attached, or that the motor sprocket be attached by a professional. As a result of this existing drawback, added expense and effort on the part of the consumer are necessary in order to convert a standard bicycle to a power-assisted bicycle. The present invention recognizes the disadvantages of these difficulties in attaching a disc assembly, such as a sprocket or disc brake, to the hub of a bicycle.
The present invention provides a device and method for attaching a disc assembly to a traditional bicycle by using split washers. The split washers may be disassembled into individual pieces in order to fit through the spokes of the wheel and then reassembled on the hub in the inner space of the wheel. Once assembled, the split washer assembly may be connected to a disc assembly by bolts. The bolts fit through the spaces between spokes of the wheel and connect to the flange of the disc assembly. The disc assembly may contain a sprocket, such as in a motorized bicycle, or may contain another disc such as a disc brake.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the split washer assembly consists of three separate segments. Each split washer segments couples with another segment, forming a ring when connected. The ring, or assembly, of split washer segments has a hole in its center for receiving the hub of a bicycle. Preferably, the split washer assembly is removably connected to the rear hub axle of the bicycle. The split washers are easily separated for removal from the axle.
The ease of assembly of the split washers allows any disc assembly, preferably a disc brake or sprocket assembly, to be mounted to the bicycle without the need for professional help and with minimal expense. This invention provides not only the device for mounting a disc assembly, but also the method for such a mounting operation.